All The Colors
by pleasant-hell
Summary: The members of the New Directions find out more about each other than they ever planned to and some discover that they're not as alone as they thought. A fic based on the short story "Am I Blue?"


Just a little something I wrote in class. Based on the short story "Am I Blue?"

* * *

><p>Santana blinked as she looked at herself in the mirror. She swore that there was a cloud of blue surrounding her, but she wrote it off as some bad sushi from last night and kept getting ready for school.<p>

Her day went on as usual and soon she was in her car. As she drove, she saw a jogger running down the street with the same cloud around him. It was a lot lighter in color, but she could still see it. She exhaled deciding that she needed to make an appointment with the optomitrist after school today.  
>She pulled into her parking spot and cut off her car. She dropped her sunglasses in between the seat and cursed continuously as she tried to get them out. Finally she threw them in her purse and got out of her car. She immediately looked down at her phone as she started walking inside. She shot a quick text off to Brittany asking where she was when she reached the front door. When she opened the door, she stepped inside and froze.<p>

The usually bustling hallways were almost silent. Everyone kept looking around at each other suspiciously. Santana blinked a few times, but that didn't make all the blue clouds go away. Every single person in the school walked around with a blue haze around them. Some of the hazes were darker than others and some were almost completely white.

"Santana," she heard someone whisper.

When she turned her head, she saw Brittany standing next to her. She looked around at everyone and looped her arm through Santana's. Brittany laced their fingers together and leaned close to Santana. She whispered, "Do you see that too?"

Santana dumbly nodded, her lips slightly parted.

"What is it?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head. She'd never seen anything like it. She looked next to her at Brittany, a cornflower blue halo around her. Santana noted that Brittany's blue was lighter than her own. Then she looked through the hallway. She spotted Kurt, his cloud a dark, midnight blue and Blaine next to him, only slightly lighter than Kurt. She started walking, pulling Brittany along with her. As she walked she saw Puck with a nearly white aura and Sam just a twinge more blue than Puck.

"I know what's going on," Kurt suddenly appeared next to Santana.

She jumped and put hers and Brittany's joined hands to her chest. "Jesus Christ, Kurt."

He quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and added, "Choir room. Two minutes." When that he walked off, his dark blue cloud fading away with him.

Brittany stuck close to Santana as they found their way to the choir room. At the door, they could see that most of the glee club was assembled. Santana's eyes bounced around from each person's clouds. Quinn had a blue cloud a shade that was between Santana's and Brittany's. Rachel's cloud was blue a the summer sky and Finn's only had a hint of blue. Mike had more blue than most guys in the room, but not enough to really stand out. Tina's cloud was almost the exact color of Brittany's. Sugar and Mercedes' clouds were nearly as white as snow.

Brittany tugged on Santana's hand and they walke to their spots on the back row. Brittany pulled her red chair flush against Santana's. Whatever was going on was freaking her out so she kept close to Santana. Blue aura or not Santana was still Santana and Brittany knew she was safe with her.  
>Kurt and Blaine walked into the room and Kurt closed the door. Blaine took a seat while Kurt walked up to front of the chairs. "I suppose you all noticed that mist around everyone."<p>

Everyone quietly nodded to themselves. Kurt gave one quick nod before continuing. "I don't know how. I don't know why, but the clouds... indicate sexuality. White for completely heterosexual," Kurt gestures to Puck and Sugar. Then he gestures to himself, "Dark blue for homosexual. Everyone else just falls between. Brittany and Tina as far as I can tell are exactly in the middle of the spectrum. Before anyone freaks out," he said as Sam's eyes grow wide, "Everyone out there, in the hallway, in the rest of the school is experiencing the same thing. The sophomore rugby captain that so heinously harassed Santana is the color of a blueberry." He looked over the group. "I know some of this may shock you all and may force some people to confront some things, but this isn't the end of the world. This is glee club and we accept everyone. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to ask me or Blaine. I'm sure Santana and Brittany will talk to you as well." He looked up at the two girls who both nodded.

Santana couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Quinn. The blonde had kept her head down and her mouth shut for the entire speech. Santana had never said anything, but she always thought that Quinn was at least a little bisexual, but her cloud was darker than Brittany's.

Kurt looked at his watch. "First period has already started. I'm going to stay here if anyone needs to talk." He walked to the seat next to Blaine and sat down.

Tina got up from her seat and move to the chair next to Santana. She turned the chair toward her and sat down. "Can I- Can I talk to you both?"

Santana nodded immediately, her eyes tracing Tina's aura.

"Oh this isn't about me," Tina shook her head. "I've accepted my bisexuality." She took a deep breath. "But this morning, when I went down to breakfast with my family... my mom was blue. It wasn't just," she gestured at herself waving her hand around her face. "It was," she held her palm up to Santana. Tina took a deep breath, "I guess what I'm trying to say is... I want to talk to her about it because we were sitting at the table, my dad with his white cloud-thing and my mom with her blue one and me with mine... It's apparent she's repressing something, but...I just... I don't know how to approach it." Her eye shift toBrittany, "How do you bring up something like that?"

"Are you out to your parents?" Brittany asked when Santana was at a loss.

Tina shook her head, "Well...maybe now I am."

"You tell her first," Brittany said. She took Santana's hand. "That's what Santana did with me. She came out to me first and that made it easier for me to come out to her."

Tina nodded. "That makes sense." She nodded to herself for a moment before looking at the two girls with a shy smile, "Thanks." Then she got up and left.

Santana's eyes fell back on Quinn. The girl had yet to move from her spot. Santana wasn't even sure she was breathing. She looked at Brittany and silently communicated with her, telling her that she'd be right back.

Santana stood up and sat down in the chair next to Quinn. When Quinn didn't move or acknowledge her at all, she asked quietly, "Are you okay?" Her hand rested lightly on Quinn's forearm.

Quinn slowly turned to look at her. There were tears in Quinn's eyes. Santana immediately moved to hug her. Quinn held onto Santana and pressed the tears on her cheeks into Santana's top.

Santana could see everyone else looking at them so she stood with Quinn and ushered her into Mr. Schue's office. She sat Quinn down in the desk chair and she leaned back on the desk looking at her. "What's wrong?"

Quinn numbly shook her head, "It wasn't supposed to be like this you know."

"Like what?" Santana asked.

"I'm getting out of here soon. I was going to leave and live my life as myself for the first time," Quinn sighed, pulling her legs up in her chair with her. "I'm just getting comfortable being myself and this happenes." She gestured to her cloud. "Now everyone will know."

"Are you gay Quinn?" Santana asked softly.

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so. I think I'm bisexual maybe, but I'm definitely attracted to girls... So I guess. I don't know," Quinn dropped her head on her knees. "What does it matter. All of these labels or stupid. Why can't I just love who I love?"

Santana took a step forward and knelt in front of Quinn, "You can love whoever you want and no one can do shit about it."

"My mom can kick me out," Quinn choked out and picked her head up to look at Santana.

Santana licked her lips, "My mom can talk to her if you want. She got all these pamphlets and stuff from PFLAG and she's been reading up. Especially after what my Abuela said. If it really comes down to it, you can live with me, but after all the shit you and your mom have been through, I think you're solid."

Quinn sniffled and nodded. "Maybe. But what about everyone here? They'll all treat me differently. Even my friends."

Santana looked up at the clock on the wall. Then she stood up and held out her hand to Quinn. "C'mon."

Quinn stared at Santana's hand for a moment before resting her hand in the other girl's. Santana pulled her to her feet and then out of the office. "Berry," Santana called.

Rachel stood up and walked over to the pair. She looked at Quinn, "Are you okay?"

Quinn looked away, her eyes purposefully avoiding the brunette in front of her.

Santana igrnored Quinn's actions and looked intently at Rachel, "Quinn is scared that everyone will treat her differently because she's questioning right now. Even her friends."

"Oh Quinn," Rachel took a step closer to the blonde, "I can't speak for everyone, but you have to know that this doesn't change anything between us. We're still friends. No matter what." She smiled when Quinn slowly moved her head to meet her eyes. "I'm still making you keep the promise you made where we visit each other when you're at Yale and I'm at NYADA. I'll still be in the front row, opening night of your first play. We're still friends. Nothing will change that. I mean look at me, I'm a little blue too."

"Are-are you..." Quinn trailed off, gesturing vaguely.

"I'm open," Rachel smiled. "If you must define it, I believe the term is pansexual." She reached out her hand to Quinn, "Are we still friends?'

A slow smile took place on Quinn's face and she took Rachel's hand, "Yes. Of course."

Santana walked back to her seat, leaving Quinn and Rachel to their planning of their time in college. She fell down in the seat next to Brittany. "Hey."

"Hey," Brittany smiled.

"This is crazy huh?" Santana asked resting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany put her arm around Santana, "Yeah, but maybe it was a good thing."

"Maybe," Santana tilted her head up toward Brittany, "Why don't we skip the rest of the day and go to bed?"  
>The blonde chuckled and placed a kiss on Santana's lips. There was a bright flash of white light and then just as quickly as it lit up, the light disappeared.<p>

They both blinked and looked around, seeing everyone else looking at them. Then they both looked at each other. Santana's eyes traced Brittany where her aura used to be. It was gone. Then she looked over the rest of the group and found no change.

"When we kissed," Brittany stated, but couldn't really seem to finish. Wasn't exactly sure what happened.

"Maybe kisses make it go away," Rachel suggested. She walked over to Finn and planted one on him. There was another flash and Finn's cloud was gone. However, Rachel's was still present.

"What-" Rachel pulled a mirror out of her bag, "I don't understand."

Blaine and Kurt kissed and a flash of light later they were both back to normal. Sugar grabbed Puck and unexpected kissed him. There was a flash and their hazes were cleared up. Sugar looked at herself in a mirror she pulled out of her purse. "Oh good. That didn't go with my outfit." Puck just smiled smugly.

Mike and Tina kissed. There was a flash. They both blinked at each other. "Um..." Mike looked at Tina, smoothing out her hair. "Yours is still there."

Tina just nodded. "Okay."

Sam scooted a little closer to Mercedes. They shared a quick peck. A flash of white light then Mercedes' cloud was gone. Sam still had his light blue mist around him.

"So... " Santana looked everyone over. "Maybe... Rachel kiss Quinn."

"What?' Quinn shrieked.

"Chill out Q," Santana crossed her arms, "It's not like you've never kissed a girl before."

Quinn blushed, the pink of her cheeks contrasting with the blue of her cloud. She looked to Rachel who looked hurt. She quickly tried to explain, "It's not that I don't want to...I mean...I'm not against it or anything...I just," she sighed deeply, "I don't want Rachel to be uncomfortable."

Rachel smiled. "Quinn it's fine. We're friends and friends help each other. I agree with Santana. I think this may be the only way to get you back to normal and maybe help me as well." With a glance back at her stunned boyfriend Rachel stepped up to Quinn. "I'm going to kiss you now okay?"

Quinn didn't have time to react. Rachel pushed herself up on her toes and her lips crashed with Quinn's. The blonde was immediately breathless. A burst of white light filled the room before it died away. Rachel and Quinn's clouds were both gone. However their lips were still attached.

Mercedes cleared her throat and the two girls jumped apart. Quinn immediately licked her lips. "I-um- thanks."

"No problem," Rachel said softly, still stunned as she sat back in her seat.

"So I have to kiss a girl to get rid of this?" Tina asked, using her hand to circle around her head.

"Looks like it," Santana nodded.

Tina let out a smile. "I think I'll keep it for a little while. At least until after I talk to my mom."

"I um..." Sam squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Babe, maybe you should do it," Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulder. "You know, with someone he knows and trusts."

Kurt asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Blaine smiled kissing Kurt himself. "It's just one kiss. A friend helping a friend."

Kurt nodded and stood up. He walked over to Sam and paused. Sam stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Maybe we should..um... step into the office?"

Kurt agreed and they both walked into the office. They could all see the flash from the windows and when both boys walked out, they were aura-free.

Sam ran a hand over his hair. He sat down next to Mercedes. "We're like...still cool right? Because I still want to date you. A lot."

Mercedes smiled at him. "Of course."

"Should we tell everyone else?" Sugar asked everyone else, but her eyes rested on Santana.

Santana nodded. "Probably."

Sugar nodded and walked out of the room. Everyone else started trickling out of the room until only Brittany and Santana were left. They stayed in their chairs and watched the flashes of light happening in the hallway with a faint amusement. Brittany put her arm around Santana. "You wanna go back home?"

Santana nodded. She stood up. "It's only nine o'clock and I've already had a long day."

Brittany laughed and stood with her, offering her hand to Santana. When the brunette took it, she pulled her out the door and out to her car so they could go home and sleep off the intense morning they just had.


End file.
